


【盾鐵】黑寡婦約會介紹所

by keynesianismstony



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, M/M, Natasha is the boss, a little bit plot of The Amazing Spider Man 2, all hail black widow
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keynesianismstony/pseuds/keynesianismstony
Summary: 無所不知鼎鼎大名的黑寡婦Natasha Romanoff知道了鋼鐵俠aka Tony．我傲嬌我驕傲．Stark以及美國隊長aka Steve．我被他嫌棄我失望．Rogers的小小心思（拜託她又不是瞎的），為了自己眼球健康著想以及出於報復的心態，決定助他們一把。





	【盾鐵】黑寡婦約會介紹所

**Author's Note:**

> 又名，老娘說你們要一起，你們就得一起  
> 又名，可行的美國隊長2正確打開方法指南Vol.2  
> 又名，我的寡姐不可能這麼八卦
> 
> 背景：MCU的AVG後，接IM3和CA2劇情

（一）  
  
她用了四分鐘成功騙過了Loki，三分鐘把Clint認知重較，一年半發現了美國隊長和鋼鐵俠彼此之間的小小心思。  
  
沒錯，一年半。  
  
長年的臥底任務訓練再加上天生的女人直覺造就了Natasha敏銳的觀察力和判斷力。正如她覺得先自揭黑歷史又裝得楚楚可憐的樣子能博得高傲的神的奚落恥笑自曝秘密所以她就這樣做了，然後她成功了；唯一可以把Clint喚醒的是認知重較所以她就重重地敲了他腦袋兩下，然後她成功了，戰無不勝。  
  
她當時用一分鐘就得出了美國隊長和鋼鐵俠不可以放一起的結論（托Tony那張賤嘴，正在努力控制飛機安全飛過雷雨區的Natasha當時真想用大腿把Tony夾暈了算，別再把隊長惹怒）。老實說她還很好奇為什麼在昆式航母戰鬥時美國隊長和鋼鐵俠一邊修引擎一邊打敵人沒有吵起架來，明明上一秒還在劍拔弩張。  
  
直到拯救紐約後，復仇者一行人去吃了那家沙威瑪，Natasha狐疑地看了幾秒神色不太自然的Steve，但見Tony一樣的沒心沒肺指揮店裡的人送上食物，她也只修改部分判詞但維持原判：他們只能在有其他人在場而且大家都已經累癱的情況下放一起。  
  
送了神域兄弟回神域後，復仇者各散東西──其實在頭兩星期大部分人都還在紐約。先不說Dr. Banner被Tony拐跑了率先住進了有待裝修的Stark Tower，Natasha和Clint回神盾處理事情，至於隊長自然是駕著他的電單車在這個新世界（其實只是紐約範圍）四處探索。他們在忙完手上的事情後應Tony邀請來到即將變身成為Avengers Tower的Stark Tower，得以看到了自己未來房間的設計圖。  
  
但兩個星期後，Tony就跟Pepper一同飛回去馬里布；休假完畢特工組加上一個美國隊長開始執行神盾指派的各種任務。其中Steve和Clint更是接到一個要跑去南美洲待大半年的任務，回來的時候正好迎來了自紐約大戰以來的第二個聖誕。他們在神盾局裡某個正好開著新聞報導的電視上見到Tony那位於馬里布的大宅炸成渣渣的實況報道。  
  
Natasha聽見Steve在她旁邊倒抽了好大的一口氣。  
  
噢。  
  
當然Tony．我連鈀中毒也死不去．Stark命不該絕。他把盔甲爆炸的聖誕煙花送給Pepper當禮物、跑了一趟中國接受手術，回到美國後第一時間出現在神盾局裡大吵大鬧了一番，剛巧那時準備調往華盛頓總部的隊長還在，兩人又順理成章地大吵了一場有關集體安全以及你不是我老媽子的辯論。忍無可忍的Fury把他們都趕出去，Natasha一邊送他們走一邊觀察面前這兩個年齡加起來都一百三十多歲還吵小孩子架的男人。  
  
「好了，夠了。隊長，你還得要回公寓收拾行李。Stark，我想你的日程應該很忙？」終於把這位不省心的顧問送到大門前，Natasha開口打斷某兩幼稚鬼的吵架。  
  
「這你應該很清楚，前秘書小姐？」Tony語帶諷刺地反問回去。  
  
Steve緊繃著下巴向Tony道別後便先離開大樓。  
  
Natasha瞥見Tony一臉複雜的神情看著隊長堅挺卻又在人來人往的神盾局大堂中顯得有點孤單又迷失的背影。  
  
噢。  
  
Natasha瞇起眼睛，Tony轉頭。  
  
「什──不。」他褐色的大眼染上一點秘密被發現的小慌亂。  
  
「我沒說什麼。」紅髮特工微笑。  
  
  
一年半。雖然他們在紐約之戰後聚在一起的時候少於一個月，她沒能察覺也是無可厚非。  
  
可是，總的來說還是一年半。  
  
作為一個情報機構的頂級特工之一，這個記錄簡直是恥辱。  
  
  
來到華盛頓、幾乎十個任務有八個都是夥拍美國隊長後，Natasha發現了大量報仇機會。對，這是為什麼她是復仇者一員的原因。  
  
近水樓台先得月，Natasha Romanoff決定先解決美國隊長。另一位讓Pepper解決──是的，Tony和Pepper和平分手了，那位好姑娘還打電話給前秘書聊了一整晚，最後居然順便答應了負責處理Tony。  
  
「隊長，你沒找到女朋友嗎？」在前往華盛頓的路上，Natasha冷不防地拋出一個問題，饒富趣味地觀看美國隊長目瞪口呆又臉紅的神情。「比如那個女服務生？」  
  
「什麼？不，沒有。我沒有女朋友。」平時沈著冷靜在戰場上發司號令的美國隊長立刻變回那個靦腆的布魯克林小子，結結巴巴地回答。  
  
「沒有對象？」  
  
「不。」Steve的回答速度過快，Natasha挑起一邊眉。「我是個老冰棍──我是說，我是一個還在吃力地追上現代的九十五歲老頭子，誰想要跟我在一起？」  
  
你看你，連某人對你的暱稱也出現了，居然還敢跟我說沒有對象？你是以為自己很會說謊還是覺得我是白痴？  
  
  
Natasha Romanoff開始執行報復任務：她熱衷地介紹女孩子給Steve認識，且看某人什麼時候會爆發大方承認他喜歡那誰。  
  
  
「你應該去約會那位Christine，她很大可能會答應。」  
  
「不，我太忙了。」  
  
  
「那住你對面的那位護士呢？她也蠻不錯。」  
  
「先解決引擎倉再給我找約會對象。」  
  
  
「那個戴唇環的……呃……叫什麼來著？」  
  
「莉恩？不，不適合。」  
  
  
Natasha低聲地用俄語罵了一句。  
  
  
（二）  
  
Steve Rogers發誓，他真的沒有惹過Natasha──呃，至少在他的認知和記憶裡面。  
  
是的，他敢偽造住址證明參加徵兵，他敢去成為超級士兵計劃的實驗品，但絕對不會敢去惹火任何女性，Peggy如是、Pepper如是，Natasha更如是。  
  
這當然是作為一位40年代應有的男士風度，還有，只有智力有障礙、嫌命長的人才會敢對這幾位女士作出挑釁。  
  
他真的、真的沒惹過Natasha，真的。所以為什麼這位紐約戰友居然像換了一個新性格般不斷推銷女性給他啊？難不成是知道了……不！那時在場的只有Hulk和Thor，Natasha還在Stark Tower上面，鷹眼在不知哪幢建築物裡面，一定都沒看到……就算看到也沒表示什麼，只不過是CPR而已。  
  
在拯救完發射衛星船的人質、他們返航的路上，他決心要好好跟女特工溝通。  
  
「Natasha，我沒有談戀愛的需要。」Steve清清喉嚨，認真地說。  
  
「怎麼可能？你是個正常的男性就有正常的生理需求。而且看看你是誰，美國第一猛男甜心諸如此類。你不需要？」女特工正在用熱毛巾抹去臉上的污垢，她反問一句。  
  
Steve聽見神戰隊的林盧在後面偷笑。  
  
「我不需要女朋友。」他乾巴巴地回應。  
  
「你、你需要一個男朋友？」Natasha詫異地問。  
  
Steve知道自己的樣子現在一定很蠢，但他只能重覆張開嘴──閉上嘴──再張開嘗試說什麼的動作。林盧在後面偷笑得更明顯了。  
  
她一定知道了什麼。  
  
「不，謝了。我們把這話題止住吧。」美國隊長好不容易才擠出這句。  
  
Steve後來就知道了永遠不要讓一個情報人員得不到想要的情報，你的下場會很慘。  
  
「吻我。」站在他前面的Natasha突然轉身，下一句話更是嚇了他一跳。  
  
「什麼？！」  
  
「在公眾地方親熱會讓人不自在。」  
  
「的確──！」Steve非常認同這句話，然而話未說完便被Natasha傾前貼上的嘴唇打斷。  
  
 **What the.**  
  
Natasha的嘴唇有點乾。這是他第一個感想。當然啦，逃亡時刻誰顧得上喝水或是塗潤唇膏──這點反而及不上Peggy和Lorraine了，那時雖然是物質匱乏的戰爭時期，她們還是有好好保養自己的嘴唇。慢著、大兵，現在不是嘴唇比較大賽！  
  
沒有鬍渣──神經病，人家是女士怎麼可能有鬍渣。Steve立刻把這個感想從腦海裡驅走。  
  
「仍然覺得不自在嗎？」Natasha放開他時愉快地調侃了一句，她跨步往下走。  
  
「這不是一個正確的形容詞。」跟著她身後的Steve沒好氣地回答。  
  
他們到停車場非常幸運地找到了一部車主忘了拔車鑰匙的車子，三兩下便偷走了出發往新澤西州（Steve堅持這叫借，要不是Natasha再三催促，他本來還想留一張字條在原地告訴車主他們借走了他的車，但Natasha表示這樣說只會讓車主更加火冒三丈）。  
  
「這是你自1945年以來的第一個吻嗎？」受不了坐在副駕駛座的人一副八卦的樣子而出聲後，Steve從Natasha那兒得到了這個問題。  
  
「……很差？」  
  
「需要練習嘍。」  
  
「不，這不需要練習的。」  
  
「可是──」  
  
「這不是我自1945年以來的第一個吻。」開始不耐煩的Steve一句話堵住了Natasha還想可是的話。  
  
Natasha盯著他看。如果說剛剛她的眼睛想要得知秘密得閃閃發光，那麼現在這程度肯定是要爆炸了。  
  
啊，什麼叫哪壺不開提哪壺。  
  
就是說他了。  
  
汲取了上次的教訓，Steve這次沒有中止這個話題，只是強迫自己轉過頭直視前方繼續專心駕車。  
  
「……我九十五歲了，還沒死，要找個跟我差不多經歷的人真難。」  
  
「沒有你想像中那麼難，隊長。不要太執著自己的經歷。」Natasha回答，手指無意地把玩著頸鍊。Steve瞥了項鍊一眼，沒再答話。「……比方說Stark，你都知道他以前的日子過得有多麼荒唐，Pepper也不介意和他一起……雖然他們現在分手了。」  
  
「Ton──Stark是個好人。」Steve皺起眉頭，不太認同這種背後說隊友壞話的做法。  
  
「我沒說他不是好人。」Natasha立刻接口。「除去了他混蛋的性格後他大概是個好人。」  
  
「我記得你之前有進入SI當臥底還是什麼的評估過To──Stark？」  
  
「對。」Natasha掛在嘴邊的笑容弧度更大了。「怎麼了？你要聽我說他嗎？在這剩下的──大概三十分鐘車程裡？」她掏出手機看了看那個座標以及目前他們的位置。  
  
她肯定知道了什麼，肯定。  
  
天啊。  
  
  
（三）  
  
要知道Tony Stark人生三大問題分別是 **1)不睡覺 2)不吃東西 3)不開會** 。嗯，你說不止三個，把 **4)作死5)嘴賤6)得罪人** 等等也計算在內，這是他的人生樂趣沒有之一，就饒了他吧。  
  
不睡覺、不吃東西、不開會這三樣事項之間從來沒有衝突，基本上可以同時發生。而且，是的，Stark Industries的CEO，Pepper Potts女士可以坦白地告訴你們，那位天才花花公子億萬富翁慈善家根本就是想要把此三大問題變成人生三大目標，他一直都是在健康快樂活潑地朝這目標奔去。  
  
所以當Pepper結束了長達三小時的董事會會議後乘搭Tony Stark（及親友）私人升降機從SI會議室來到最上十層的未來復仇者總部時被體貼的人工智能告知「Sir正在餐廳等著您一同共晉午餐，Ms Potts」的時候她差點以為自己出現幻聽。  
  
「什麼？」她衝口而出。  
  
「Sir昨晚提出了今天的午餐邀請，而您答應了，Ms Potts，所以Sir現在已經在餐廳等著您的到來。」  
  
「……他喝醉了？」  
  
「根據我的記錄，Sir在過去二十四小時並沒有喝酒，他體內的酒精含量為零，所以可以推斷他並沒有喝醉，Ms Potts。」  
  
沒喝醉的情況下居然肯把他的屁股從工作間挪出來？倒不是說他喝醉就會從工作間出來，總之他居然肯出來才是重點。  
  
Pepper倒抽一口氣。拜託，不要是又幹了什麼蠢事出來，她才剛剛把董事會的混帳們通通踢回去家裡喊爹娘。  
  
「Ms Potts，根據我的掃瞄顯示你的血壓上升了5度，心跳頻率亦加快了7%，是否身體不適？」  
  
「不，我很正常。」不正常的是Tony。她在心裡默默補上一句。升降機到達餐廳所在的樓層，電梯門無聲地往兩邊滑開。  
  
Tony就坐在玻璃餐桌前，一副等著她到來的姿態。桌上放著一塊平板電腦，他的手指正在螢幕上快速滑動，不時碰了碰下巴思考了幾秒又繼續工作。  
  
「Tony。」Pepper把手袋放到一旁的沙發上，看著她的前上司前男友聽見聲音後猛然抬頭，見到來人後綻開一個開心的笑容。  
  
「親愛的Pepper你來了！我剛做好了我們的午餐。」他指揮著Jarvis機械臂從廚房的料理台上拿起兩個盤子。「……怎麼了？」  
  
Pepper露出了「你他媽的是在逗我吧」的表情。  
  
「……你多久沒睡覺了，Tony？」  
  
「什麼？我有睡覺的。」  
  
「Sir於今天凌晨四時三十七分去睡覺，鑑於他於早上十一時四十二分才起床，他睡眠時間為七小時又五分鐘，符合普遍人的睡眠時間。」Jarvis適時為被不信任的Sir解答問題。  
  
「謝謝，J。」Tony攤攤手，他把覆在兩個碟子上蓋子移走，Pepper又把眼瞇了一點。  
  
「這是？」  
  
「我們的午餐！我起床後弄的。」Tony開心地宣佈，又補上一句。  
  
「……Jarvis，你可以幫我掃瞄一下這個人到底是不是什麼人假扮、或者是Tony腦袋是不是出問題了？」  
  
「好的沒問題，Ms Potts。」完美的管家從善如流。  
  
「等等等！這怎麼是我的錯了？我就是我！天才富翁花花公子──嗯，這個最近都不是了──慈善家Tony Stark！啊，還有鋼鐵俠！」  
  
「容我提醒您，Sir。現在你並沒有任何的盔甲。」  
  
「Mute！」Tony炸毛地要Jarvis閉嘴。他坐下來，並抬頭瞪大眼睛要求Pepper也快點坐下來。  
  
Pepper嘆了一口氣，敵不過那雙該死的狗狗眼而坐到餐桌前，她低頭瞪著面前那份賣相非常……微妙的午餐。  
  
「你又做了什麼蠢事？」Pepper深吸一口氣，看著Tony開始進餐，只好勉為其難地拿起刀叉。  
  
「我沒有。」Tony矢口否認。Pepper對此答案挑眉表示不信任。  
  
「上次你親自下廚的時候是瞞著我們自己只剩下幾天生命。我不會相信你這次。」  
  
「……」  
  
「我剛度假結束回來就去馬里布解決一堆破事後就馬不停蹄回到紐約開會，你還有蠢事做了麻煩盡快上報，不然我會碾爆你的腦袋。」  
  
「你怎能這樣對待世上最棒的腦袋！」Tony一副傷心欲絕地抱著自己的頭。  
  
「正因為那是你身上唯一有價值的地方所以當然是破壞它為先。反正重要性僅此於你的腦袋的弧型反應堆已經扔了。」Pepper聳聳肩，艱難地開始使用刀叉切開那有點過分變成糊狀的魚柳。  
  
「提醒我別讓你變成反派。」Tony咕嚕了一聲。  
  
「你還沒回答我的問題。」Pepper叉著一塊魚柳，打量了片刻又放下來。她的藍眼落到對面的男人身上。「……你不是吻了美國隊長吧？」  
  
Tony一秒把剛入口的咖啡噴出來。  
  
「什麼？！」Tony可惜地看著滿桌子的咖啡，Jarvis操控機械臂遞來了抹布開始清理現場。  
  
「Natasha前天發了個訊息來問我知不知道是誰奪去了美國隊長1945年以來的第一個吻。」Pepper似乎非常滿意地看到Tony狼狽的樣子，一個順手便咬下魚塊，咦？出乎意料之外的味道。「喔，這不賴！」  
  
這讚美來得非常不及時。因為Tony已經把所有重點放在紅髮女間牒不知哪裡得來的消息上。  
  
「我沒有吻了那老冰棒！天啊，憑我這個花花公子的吻技去吻那美國老處男絕對會把他連人帶冰融了……我不明白你說Natasha告訴你什麼1945年以來的吻？」  
  
「這個嘛，詳細我不是很清楚，好像是隊長告訴Natasha他甦醒過來後已經吻過人了？他有女友嗎？」  
  
「那個老年人連Star War和Star Trek都分不清，怎麼可能會有女朋友！不過我倒真的好奇我們的好隊長如果有女友的話是怎麼把她追到手的嘿Pepper你知道四十年代的人是怎麼談戀愛的嗎該不會是訂婚了後才親吻吧那麼隊長還真的有進步呢」  
  
Pepper正想反駁有女朋友跟認得Star War和Star Trek兩者完全沒有因果關係還有你的嘴炮又開始了還有請問可以正確使用標點嗎的時候，Tony卻突然停下說話，他轉身望向整排落地玻璃窗。  
  
「怎麼了？」謝天謝地嘴炮自動停下來了，但是眼見Tony不對勁的樣子，Pepper也一同望著窗外的東紐約。  
  
紐約依舊太平。沒有蟲洞在任何一幢摩天大廈上面，摩天大廈的影子落在旁邊較矮的建築物上，裡面的上班一族繼續或是勤奮或是懶散地工作著。Tony和Pepper從餐廳望出去的方向可以見到河中島羅斯福島沒有被變走、東河河面一片平靜，陽光在河面上折射得閃閃發光，像積木一般的船隻在河上來回航行。  
  
「我不知道，只是有點不祥預感。」Tony舉起手揉了揉發涼的後腦勺位置。  
  
距離紐約兩百多英里的華盛頓此刻正在激戰。

 

（四）  
  
Natasha Romanoff和Pepper Potts再見面的時候已經是華盛頓激戰後的兩天。前者自然是去探望昏迷至今的Steve Rogers，後者則是陪同Tony Stark前往醫院把那面被主人拋棄的盾牌物歸原主。  
  
趁著Tony跑進病房歸還盾牌以及指著還是昏迷中的隊長碎碎唸的空檔，兩位姑娘終於可以一聚聊天交換彼此的進度。  
  
Pepper說起兩天前Tony態度殷勤地為她下廚然後東扯西扯了一大堆最後終於在Pepper再三逼問下不小心透露了口風：是的，Pepper，我喜歡上美國隊長了，不行嗎？全美國有多少男的女的想爬上他的床讓那個老處男成功脫處？   
  
「所以現在只剩下隊長自以為沒有人發現還是矢口否認對Stark的感情。」Natasha點點頭，她疑惑地望向Pepper。「……你怎麼迫到Stark說的？」  
  
要知道Tony是一個說實話會死的人，死到臨頭也不一定肯直率地表達自己意見。  
  
「哦這個嘛，」Pepper聳聳肩表示沒什麼大不了。「我威脅要輾了他的腦袋和扯掉他的蛋。」  
  
女特工難得地沒有立刻答話。  
  
嗯，她原本還打算問Pepper有什麼好方法可以迫到Steve承認一切然後那兩位超級英雄就可以開誠布公、開開心心地約會去。但這個方法真的不能。  
  
誰會敢去威脅輾了美國隊長的腦袋和扯掉他的蛋。這簡直是一種褻瀆。  
  
「Natasha，如果你處理不了隊長的話我可以幫忙？」Pepper好心地建議。  
  
「你覺得讓Stark直接向隊長告白的機率有多大？」Natasha反問。  
  
「零。」Pepper爽快地回答。「他覺得自己會搞砸一切，所以決定把這種少女小心思偷藏在心裡。」金髮姑娘重重地嘆了一口氣。她還記得Tony大方承認自己暗戀人後馬上變臉似的用可憐兮兮的表情不准Pepper說出去。  
  
「不，我知道我一定會搞砸一切，Pepper。你不用慫恿我去跟他告白！」  
  
「我會繼續負責隊長的。必要的時候大不了按著他倆的頭迫他們啃對方的嘴唇。」Natasha最後還是婉拒了Pepper的好意，絕不是因為她突然發現Pepper說不定真有潛力威脅要扯爆美國道德標準的蛋（天啦，她也有點想像不了到時的場景）。  
  
下一秒，病房的門被推開，終於發現指著昏迷不醒的美國隊長亂罵一通根本無助解決心中鬱結的Tony Stark加入兩位姑娘的對話中。  
  
「走啦Pepper。」Tony氣呼呼地說，不忘向Natasha投來一記目光當作打招呼以免因為沒禮貌而被大腿夾斷脖子，便扭頭走人。  
  
「等等，Mr. Stark，我要去一趟聽證會，Ms Potts剛表示可以送我過去，你不介意吧？」Natasha微笑。  
  
「我可以說不嗎，Agent──不對，現在是Ms Romanoff了。」Tony也揚起一個假笑，他禮讓兩位女士先走，在醫院的停車場上找到自己的愛車，開始往國會方向駛去。  
  
由於擔任兩位女士的司機先生不嘴炮會死，所以一半的車程他都在喋喋不休地抱怨華盛頓、美國隊長、神盾的事。Pepper神色自若地開始處理公司用的電子郵件，似乎對這個話題已經習以為常；Natasha翻白眼的次數快要刷新自己記錄。  
  
「……還有到底是哪個人奪去了老冰棍自1945年以來的第一個吻啊？」  
  
「你為什麼這麼在乎？」Natasha打斷了Tony的話。  
  
沒料到有人會打斷他碎碎唸的Tony Stark頓了一頓。  
  
「我關心隊友生活。」他說。  
  
「Dr. Banner現在在哪？」她問。  
  
「跑去了印度的不知哪兒。」他回答。  
  
「Thor呢？」她再問。  
  
「倫敦？」他回答得不太確定。  
  
「哦，你真關心你隊友。」她諷刺地落下一句評論以慶祝自己在這場辯論的勝利。  
  
車子停在國會前，Natasha和Pepper簡單地道別後便下車。  
  
「嘿Natasha，」Tony突然喊住那個準備拾級而上進入國會的前女間牒，後者轉頭，挑起一邊眉表示好奇。Tony一手搭在被搖下來的車窗上，探出頭來。「復仇者大廈已經完工了，你沒地方住可以來，順便叫上Legolas。」  
  
Natasha不置可否地點點頭，她轉身回到車子前。看不出表情的姣好臉孔湊近Tony的臉，嚇得後者一直把身體往後縮，就差沒有把自己移到副駕駛座去。  
  
「說出來，你這混蛋。」Natasha低啞的聲音在Tony耳邊迴響，Tony眨眨眼。  
  
「說什麼？」他大聲地反問，但是紅髮女子已經走遠。當然天才的腦袋也不是省油的燈，Tony思考了幾秒，扭頭瞪著依然淡定地收發電子郵件的Pepper。「你告訴她了。」  
  
「嗯哼？」Pepper發出一個無意義的哼聲，Tony氣得差點沒跳起來。  
  
「你告訴她了，Pepper你這個叛徒！」  
  
Pepper放下手機，藍色眼眸毫不畏縮地迎上了Tony（毫無恐嚇能力）的褐色大眼。  
  
「無論是理論上邏輯上和實際上都是你的心思先被她發現然後她才告訴我的。」Pepper雙手抱胸。「現在呢，因為我還有個會議在馬里布要開，如果你不想因為現任CEO開會遲到而被革職導致你要回去當CEO的話你最好盡快開車送我去機場。」  
  
「SI的CEO專屬司機叫Happy Hogan。」Tony忿忿地踩下車子油門，駛走車子。  
  
「Happy Hogan是SI的保安主管。」Pepper開始有節奏地敲著車門發出聲響。「……你告訴隊長可以搬進復仇者大廈了嗎？」  
  
「他還他媽的在昏迷哩。」Tony從倒後鏡清楚見到Pepper賞了一個白眼給自己。  
  
「Natasha到底跟你說了什麼？」  
  
「她說……不，沒什麼。」  
  
「你肯定有什麼想說。」  
  
「不。」  
  
「有。你剛剛遲疑了幾秒，幾秒來著，Jarvis？」  
  
「一秒零三，Sir。」  
  
「專心駕車，Tony。」  
  
「拜託Pepper，你不能勾起別人的好奇心又不告訴他們事實！」  
  
「你給我專心駕車！我不要出意外！」  
  
「我們還有Jarvis導航。Pepper！My dear Pepper！」  
  
「你有時間要知道我們說了什麼怎麼不去跟隊長約會！」忍無可忍的Pepper怒吼。  
  
車子應聲來了個急剎停。  
  
＊  
  
Steve Rogers被水嗆得不停咳嗽，受傷的地方雖然因為血清的關係已經加快癒合的速度，但痛感也是四倍，現在因為猛烈的咳嗽傳來陣陣鈍痛。Sam Wilson遞來面紙讓還是臥在病床的美國隊長清理一下水漬。  
  
「噢謝了，Sam。」Steve接過面紙掩住嘴悶悶地咳了幾聲。  
  
「你還好嗎，伙伴？」Sam摁下了呼喚醫生的救護鈴，回到他那位出生入死的好兄弟床邊。  
  
「嗯……我昏迷了多久？」  
  
「兩天。」Sam聳聳肩，把iPhone播放著的Trouble man音量降低。「你錯過了Tony Stark的到訪，他把你的盾從波托馬克河撈上來了。」  
  
「什麼？！Tony來過了？！」Steve從床上跳起來，當然少不免扯到手上的管子，吃痛地叫了一聲。  
  
「對，他剛和Natasha小姐走的。」Sam點點頭，他把擱在床尾的吸音金屬盾牌拿起交到Steve手上。  
  
「他說了什麼？」尋回失物的Steve愛惜地撫摸著已經被撈起者順便重新上色的盾牌，像是要感受什麼似的。  
  
「我沒有偷聽探病者和被探病者的對話的習慣，我去了洗手間。」Sam搔搔頭，「不過有幸見到鋼鐵俠本人就算我是被趕的去洗手間也是值得了！」他雙眼發光地說。  
  
獵鷹原來是鋼鐵俠忠實粉絲。這個念頭在Steve的腦海中只存在過一秒，隨即便被鋪天蓋地的「我居然在暗戀的人面前睡得像個老冰棍一樣錯過了獨處的時間嚶嚶嚶嚶」悔恨淹過了。  
  
然後，想當而然的，在Steve冷靜過後便想起了到底是誰從河裡救起他。雖然沒人能夠提供到確實的答案，但思考後一切的線索都指向那唯一的人選。  
  
Steve覺得，在追到一個戀愛對象回來之前，他應該先把一個死黨給找回來。  
  
儘管Natasha在幾天後突然提出了一個很微妙的要求：  
  
「你就去跟Tony約會一下吧？」  
  
  
（五）  
  
Sam Wilson從來沒有這麼想要回家。  
  
是的，回家。華盛頓的小公寓，哪兒都行，總之要逃離美國隊長以及終於找回來的好友。  
  
他們花了兩個月總算在偶然的場合下找到了之前激戰的對手。這位被美國隊長評為「Fast and strong」、黑寡婦稱之為「Ghost」的冬兵倒沒有了之前暴戾的狀態，反而非常順從地被他們連拐帶騙的騙來了目前暫住的旅館。按他們的觀察所得，冬兵變得像春天般溫柔是因為將近兩個月沒有被洗腦、又在激戰的時候被Steve搞得舊日記憶斷斷續續浮現的情況，但塑造對新事物的新記憶功能還沒完全恢復過來。  
  
因此以下的對話開始無止境地每天重複至少四次：  
  
「我是Steve，你是Bucky，他是Sam。」  
  
「嗨我是Sam。」  
  
「誰他媽的是Bucky？」  
  
「你就是Bucky，你全名是James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes。你記得我嗎？我是你的死黨Steve Rogers。」  
  
冬兵眨了眨作為反派來說簡直過大又漂亮的眼睛，他正反覆咀嚼這個名字，努力在混沌的腦海裡翻出一點點跟這名字有關連的記憶。  
  
「我在Smithsonian見過你的展覽，你是穿著藍色白色和紅色衣服的那個人。」  
  
「對對對。」Steve綻開一個真誠得可以讓所有人掏空錢包買國債的笑容。  
  
「你是橋上的那個人，你叫我Bucky。誰他媽的是Bucky？」  
  
 **你他媽的就是Bucky啊。** Sam心裡想著，但礙於Steve還在場，他忍住了。  
  
「你就是Bucky。」  
  
「Steve……？我記得好久以前有個小個子朋友也叫Steve，跟你同名，你有見過他嗎？」  
  
「我就是那個小個子朋友Steve，我們自小玩到大的……」  
  
Sam站起來離開房間，逃離了Steve再一次從兩人初識說到那場在火車上的激戰的陳年舊事。  
  
一星期後，看來也受不了美國隊長那四倍游（洗）說（腦）技巧的冬兵aka James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes及時在Steve開口重覆千篇一律的自我介紹前開口。  
  
「我知道我是Bucky，你是Steve，他是Sam。」  
  
Steve驚訝得只懂瞪大眼睛盯著Bucky看，充份演繹出何謂目瞪口呆。Sam這時及時打圓場。  
  
「噢謝天謝地，你記得所有事了？」  
  
「不。但我又不是失智老人，我還保有昨天聽他說話時的記憶。」冬兵──不對，聽這樣說話的語氣應該已經恢復為小鹿人格的Bucky翻了一個超大的白眼，「我的確記得我有個明明是小透明的小個子好友，但他在我從軍後去耍白痴把自己變成大個子，害我變成了小透明。」  
  
下一秒，Bucky差點被Steve的肌肉殺死。Steve衝上去懷抱這個終於失而復得的好友。  
  
James Barnes終於記起了一部分的往事了！滿懷希望以為可以快快樂樂準備回家的Sam發現自己高興得太早。Bucky的性格轉換不太穩定，有時早上還是呆呆的冬兵人格，下午就變回嘴炮欠揍的Bucky性格。然後其實真實性格有點八卦的Bucky不知怎的居然要Steve聊起現代事情──好吧其實他也蠻想聽解凍後美國隊長是如何融入現代社會的──於是第二個星期的老冰棍話題變成了復仇者以及Tony。  
  
 **Tony Tony Tony** **。因為很重要所以要說三次。**  
  
「誰是Tony？」Bucky舉手發問。  
  
「他是……呃，他是……復仇者裡面的一個戰友。」Steve搔搔頭，裝作若無其事的聳肩，但是瞎子都聽得出他的結巴，聾的都看得出他的臉頰染上了淡淡的紅暈──不，沒有說錯。  
  
Sam在他們後面挫敗地把臉埋在手中。這樣下去真的不是辦法。  
  
想要轉換心情的Sam再次離開房間，他打開手機點開twitter，發現不久之前才加關注的黑寡婦剛發表了一篇推文，附上圖片。  
  
前神盾間諜小姐沒有在相中出現，相片只有一大杯哈根達斯的雪糕放在一張偌大的玻璃茶几上，面對著一部少說也有五十吋的透明面板，面板正播放著電影。  
  
為什麼人家可以在一個如此高級又舒適的地方享受著哈根達斯雪糕和電影，我卻要在這兒聽著兩個真實年齡加起來快要二百歲的二戰老兵對話？即使其中一個是全美偶像也不能說服他要有這個不公開待遇！  
  
心酸地這樣想著的Sam Wilson，被突然出現在他面前Bucky嚇了一大跳，差點把手機摔到地上。  
  
「我的媽啊！」Sam震驚地大叫，「隊長呢？」  
  
雖說冬兵的機械手臂在之前戰鬥中重創後又沒人可以修理，只剩下最基本的功能，但Sam知道這位前殺手絕對有辦法可以殺死任何人，包括放下戒心的美國隊長。  
  
「噓噓噓噓噓！」Bucky舉起手指放在唇上要Sam小聲一點，「他在洗手間。我想問你一個問題。」  
  
Sam側耳傾聽，確定洗手間傳出水喉打開的聲音，還有Steve哼著小調的聲音這才放心下來。  
  
「什麼問題？」他瞪著Bucky，語氣不善地問。  
  
「你認識那個Tony嗎？」  
  
「那個Tony？」Bucky點點頭，Sam疑惑地望著他。「他很有名，很難不認識他。但你說我有沒見過他，我見過他一面。」  
  
「我要如何才可以見到他？」  
  
「他現在人在紐約呢。」  
  
「紐約？」Bucky突然有點迷茫，似乎是要切換到冬兵模式。  
  
「你和隊長都是來自布魯克林？」Sam試探地說，總算把Bucky的意識拉回來。  
  
「噢對，紐約布魯克林。」Bukcy眨眨眼，「我可以就這樣找他？」  
  
「不。但他是隊長的戰友，我想你可以跟他一起去找他……說不定他可以幫你修理機械手……臂還有我的裝備！在復仇者大廈！」Sam突然把兩件事連接在一起了。  
  
黑寡婦之前說的「有地方去」肯定是復仇者大廈，他為什麼會想不到呢？推特上的圖片也說明一切了。至於隊長一直停留在這兒其實有一部分的原因是因為帶著一個冬兵不清楚何去何從，似乎是擔心貿然帶著一個好友來到復仇者大廈會不會受到歡迎。Sam知道是時候為自己的將來作打算了。  
  
「對，我們最好去紐約！」  
  
「而這個原因就是我認為家鄉有助記憶恢復。」Bucky把話接下去，「我去告訴Steve。」他回到房間裡去乖乖坐著等著Steve出來，裝作什麼事都沒發生過。  
  
Sam忍住了在Steve打開洗手間門出來的時候歡呼的欲望。他問Sam剛剛在跟誰說話的時候Sam搖了搖手上的電話說是聊了一通電話。Steve沒有懷疑地回到房間準備跟Bucky繼續分享還沒說完的故事。  
  
Sam這時才想到了一個問題：為什麼Bucky要見Tony Stark？  
  
＊  
  
當他們一行三人步入復仇者大廈的時候，被一個名叫Jarvis的聲音告知復仇者們正在公共區域吃晚餐，但他們非常歡迎新來的三人加入他們。Steve點點頭表示好，於是升降機便送他們來到公共區域的樓層。  
  
「來來來，看是誰來了！」幾乎是他們三人一踏出升降機的那一刻，一把聲音便從遠至近傳來，最後那個人停在他們面前。「美國隊長！」  
  
「嗨，T──Stark。」Steve把快到嘴邊的稱呼吞回肚子裡去，綻開一個笑容。  
  
哦，這個人就是Tony Tony Tony啊。Bucky心想，見到這個留著悉心打理的小鬍子的男人因為Steve那閃耀度直迫太陽的笑容而放下正揮舞的手。哦？  
  
「不要叫我Stark，好像在說我老頭似的。」小鬍子撇了撇嘴，褐色、大得驚人的眼睛轉啊轉，轉到Bucky和Sam Wilson身上。  
  
「Tony，這是Sam Wilson aka Falcon……」Steve正打算介紹另外兩位的時候，這個小鬍子揮揮手轉過身打斷他的話。  
  
「我知道我知道，你旁邊的是James Barnes、Bucky、冬兵……blahblah。」他示意他們跟在他後面，「你省下這力氣一次過介紹給其他人吧？」他們踏入餐廳。  
  
「噢。」Steve看清楚圍在餐桌旁的眾人後不禁驚嘆了一聲。  
  
Bucky環視全場。小鬍子沒有坐下來，只是站在一邊。他的座位旁邊坐著一個金紅色頭髮、身穿套裝的女士，這位女士身邊又坐了另一位黑頭髮、同樣身穿套裝的女士，不過黑頭髮那位比起金紅髮那位似乎更加精練有危險。另外還有一個戴著眼鏡、溫文儒雅的男士；男士旁邊有一個沙金色頭髮的矮壯男子，他身邊是一個紅髮女子。Bucky認得她，她是橋上的人之一。  
  
「隊長！你還好嗎？」最先開口的是那位金紅髮的女士，她滿臉笑容。  
  
「很好，Ms Potts。」Steve也高興地朝這個人打招呼，他開始介紹餐桌上的人給身邊兩位朋友認識。Bucky正努力地把大部分的人和名字對上，但他無法從小鬍子和老友之間的奇異氣氛中拉開注意力。  
  
新加入的人已經在金紅頭髮的女士──Virginia Potts，人稱Pepper──招呼下加入餐桌，Dr. Banner（就是那位戴眼鏡、溫文儒雅的博士，Sam Wilson知道他是誰後立刻敬畏地讚嘆了一聲，Bucky完全不明白）替他們搬來三張椅子。  
  
所謂的晚餐其實只是外賣披薩和意大利粉。  
  
Sam已經毫不客氣地拿了一塊披薩，坐到其中一張空凳上開始進食，並和Clint Barton（「他是一位弓箭手，Bucky。」）聊天。  
  
Bucky在戴眼鏡博士和Ms Potts不容置疑的要求下也拿了一塊披薩，坐到餐桌前，正好就在橋上的紅髮女子（「這位是Natasha Romanoff。」「嗨，士兵，我們有過一段惡鬥呢。」）對面。  
  
「水？果汁？咖啡？」Natasha問他。  
  
「呃，水就好。」Bucky回答，拿起一個裝著清水的玻璃杯。他轉頭看著還沒落座的Steve以及小鬍子。  
  
「Tony，我必須要先跟你說我非常感謝你肯讓Bucky來到大廈。」Steve率先開口。  
  
Tony拿著馬克杯的手頓了一頓。  
  
「這個嘛，老冰棍要湊一對才好玩。」他聳聳肩，不當一回事地回答。  
  
「……」  
  
「呃，總之我已經讓Jarvis找到兩個客房讓他們入住。至於隊長，你有一整個樓層。Jarvis會帶你去的了。」Tony放下馬克杯，一副準備開溜的模樣地轉向大家宣佈。「好了，我有工作要做，該留的留下來、該走的就滾吧（黑頭髮女士，Maria Hill瞪了他一眼）。再見啦！」  
  
他一溜煙地跑走，剩下Steve呆立在原地。  
  
「抱歉，他總是那麼混蛋。」最後是Ms Potts打圓場安慰似乎大受打擊的Steve，帶著他坐下來、塞了一塊披薩到他手裡。  
  
既然當事人之一的小鬍子已不在場，Bucky中止了觀察兩人氣氛的任務，回過頭之際正好和Natasha Romanoff的視線對上。  
  
Natasha Romanoff正用一種審視、試探的目光打量著他。  
  
幹什麼。Bucky不甘示弱地回瞪過去。  
  
你知道他們的事了。Natasha手指撫摸著下巴。  
  
對。Bucky不著痕跡地點點頭，然後翻了一個白眼表示受不了他們兩個一副自以為沒有旁人發現他們心思的蠢樣。  
  
是的，Bucky當然知道了。從小到大Steve一有什麼不妥他都知道，更何況是喜歡上人這種天大的事情。雖然他也自認現在腦子真的不太好使、不時會陷入放空的冬兵狀態，但他真的不是失智老人，當他聽見好友第三次結結巴巴地提起Tony的時候就知道什麼了。所以他才趁著Steve去洗手間的時候去問那個Sam Wilson認識Tony不，連絡好一切後直接來到了復仇者大廈。他就要知道到底是什麼人可以讓他的好友變回那個他熟悉的布魯克林小子而不是美國隊長。  
  
噢，天曉得為什麼面前這位紅髮特工可以從自己一個白眼舉動明白自己到底想說什麼。Bucky見她嘴角勾起一個微笑。  
  
你是Steve的死黨，踢他一腳的任務非你莫屬了。怎樣？要加入幫忙嗎？  
  
為何不？我閒得要命。Bucky也勾起一個痞氣的笑容。  
  
那麼歡迎來到約會介紹所。  
  
  
「……Nat，你怎麼可以當在男朋友面前跟另一個男人互相視姦！」一直在留意著Bucky和Natasha互相使眼色的弓箭手終於忍無可忍。  
  


 

（六）  
  
晚飯之後，該留的留下來、該滾的滾了（Maria Hill表示看在他肯收留自己並用上一整團律師軍團為她免去一切麻煩事的份上饒他小命，和Pepper道晚安後便離開了），剩下五人在餐桌旁大眼瞪小眼。  
  
「所以，男主角、新成員，我們兩位，你是……？」  
  
「什麼？我是男主角？什麼事？」有人完全狀況外。  
  
「對，我是新成員。你們好。」有人已經進入角色狀態。  
  
「我只是在防止女友跟另一個男人視姦。」有人只是路過的。  
  
Natasha對於面前一班隊友嫌棄地翻了一個白眼。  
  
「Tony的智能管家呢？他會向Tony匯報我們的對話？」  
  
「這點您大可以放心，Ms Romanoff。如非Sir主動要求知道接下來您們的對話內容，我是不會向他匯報的。」Jarvis立刻回答，只聞其聲不見其人的情況讓Bucky和Steve有點不自在地看了看四周。智能管家頓了頓，繼續說下去。「況且，Ms Potts已經跟我提起過你們組成的原因，出於Sir近期來的情緒、身體狀況以及工作時的話題各種因素，再根據我的設計本來就是為Sir的心理狀況和生活需求優先，我斷定你們的計劃不無好處，因此會盡量配合你們。」  
  
「非常好。」Natasha挑眉，落下一句不錯的評論。  
  
「是，我有問題。」Bucky舉手，Natasha示意他有話快說。「那是什麼？」  
  
「沒有事先自我介紹實在非常抱歉，Mr. Barnes，我是Jarvis， Tony Stark製作的人工智能管家，負責管理Sir的生活上大小事務，以及整座復仇者大廈的日常運作。」  
  
「你是類似電腦機械人之類的物體？」  
  
「人工智能以及電腦或機械人不是同一概念，我並沒有實體。」  
  
「……有關七十年後資訊科技發展的研究待會再說。」Natasha打斷了一人一人工智能的對話，她轉頭望著還是狀況外的Steve。「Steve，你的計劃是什麼？」  
  
Steve啞口無言。他的計劃本來是在追一個戀人前先把一個死黨找回來。他原本以為找死黨需要一段長時間，所以沒料到死黨這麼快就回來了，計劃趕不上變化。  
  
「我、我還不知他是不是喜歡我啊……」Steve的臉頰染上淡淡的紅色，靦腆地說。  
  
「他喜歡你喜歡得快死了，Steve。」Natasha迅速回答。  
  
「Jarvis，告訴隊長。」Pepper雙手抱胸。  
  
「好的，Ms Potts。」Jarvis彬彬有禮地接下話題。「根據我的紀錄，Sir在工作的時候提起隊長您的次數比起其他復仇者隊友來得多；自Ms Romanoff發現Sir對隊長您疑似有好感後，他關於您的抱怨直線上升；而三個月前的華盛頓大戰，Sir知道自己完全被排除在外後感到十分生氣，應Director Fury要求下把您的盾牌撈起後多次向Director Fury抗議有關『集體安全』的議題。Sir最近已重啟建造鋼鐵盔甲的計劃。」  
  
Steve的臉已經因為害羞和尷尬的緣故而漲成豬肝色。  
  
「我想吐。」Bucky說。  
  
「我有一個問題。」這次輪到Clint Barton舉手。「為什麼這兩個噁心的人類還沒在一起。」  
  
「因為Tony害怕搞砸關係──雖然他真的蠻擅長搞砸所有人際關係。」多年來一直在Tony身邊、分手後直接升格為家人的Pepper Potts嘆息。「還有他總是覺得自己配不上喜歡的人、不值得，對我如是，更何況是隊長你？」  
  
「他值得的。他是一個肯自我犧牲的人，他值得更多。」Steve雙手緊握拳頭，臉上一副美國隊長的表情。  
  
「所以，你現在的計劃是？四十年代的人們是怎樣追求心上人的？」Natasha又把問題再次提出來，沒看漏Steve速度極快地從美國隊長洩氣變回Steve Rogers的反應。  
  
出息啊隊長！  
  
「四人約會、去科技展、跳舞……」作為一個在四十年代的時候有豐富追求別人經驗的Bucky立刻提出建議。  
  
「四人約會！我和Nat和隊長和Stark！」Clint馬上舉手贊成，Natasha沒有理他。  
  
「我以前約過Peggy跳舞，到現在還是欠她一場舞，而且我還是不會跳舞。」  
  
「讓Tony陪同去科技展你只會想要他閉上嘴。」Pepper作為過來人苦口婆心地勸告。  
  
「藝術館如何？」Natasha挑眉，再次提出一個建議。「紐約有一打藝術館，足夠幾次的約會份量。」  
  
提到藝術館的時候，身為藝術生的Steve著實有幾秒雙眼綻放期待的光芒，但很快又被憂心忡忡取代。  
  
「可是我想作為理工生的Tony不喜歡去藝術館吧？」而且說不定還會嫌棄這是老年人的活動，才不想去呢。  
  
「他那麼地喜歡你，不會嫌棄的。」  
  
受到所有人期待的目光注視，Steve硬著頭皮點點頭。  
  
「Jarvis？」Pepper馬上叫著無處不在無所不能智能管家。  
  
「是的，Ms Potts。」Jarvis應了一聲，把一塊大型的顯示屏從天花板上降下來，顯示屏上標籤了幾所附近的藝術博物館的資料，包括開放時間、展覽內容，甚至是預計參觀時間也有。「隊長，您可以在這幾間受最多人推介的博物館裡挑選一間，我會直接替您發邀請給Sir。」  
  
「不，你可以讓我到工作間親自跟Tony說嗎？」因為看見喜愛的事物而恢復信心的Steve回絕了Jarvis的建議，後者欣然接受這項動議。  
  
「隨時為您服務，隊長。」  
  
拗不過硬是要跟下來的Bucky（Natasha一副「有人監視著你比較好，隊長」的表情讓他去了），兩隻老冰棍此刻正站在那扇全透明的工作間玻璃門前讚嘆地望著正被全息投射包圍著的Tony。  
  
「這傢伙可真是太讚了。」Bucky驚嘆了一聲，隨即後補一句。「噢不過你放心，我不會跟你爭他──」Steve一拳擊在老友的肩胛骨上要他閉嘴，因為下一秒，隔音良好的玻璃門便滑開，Tony雙手抱胸一臉疑惑地看著兩位嚴格上來說還真的是他叔叔的老人家。  
  
「嗨，Tony。」Steve說。Tony點頭當作打招呼，他來回看了看Bucky和Steve，最後恍然大悟地把目光定在Bucky的機械手臂上。  
  
「嗯哼其實我本來打算設計盔甲的不過如果你想要我先替你朋友修理機械手臂也可以不過鑑於這機械手臂的製造年份快要不可考可能沒能馬上找到適合的零件更換你要耐心等候一下──」  
  
「什麼？不！」Steve近乎絕望地大喊， Tony一臉嚇倒了的閉上嘴。  
  
「好的不修理就不修理？」  
  
「嘿，你們有顧及我感受嗎？我要修理手臂。」Bucky抗議道，他瞪著那兩個正大眼瞪小眼的人，恨不得馬上兩手一伸按他們的頭。可恨他的機械手使不上力，所以這是他需要修理手臂的原因之一。  
  
不過俗語說得好。上帝關上一道門，一定會為你開一扇窗。  
  
Bucky手使不上力，腳還是行動自如的。  
  
「事實上來找你的只有這個人，我去睡覺了，明天會來找你修理手臂的。」Bucky大聲地打斷兩個人無聲的對視，在大家都反應過來之前，伸起腳把Steve直接踹進去工作間。  
  
突然被人從後面踢屁股，縱使是超級士兵也來不及馬上穩住身體，往前踏了數步後才在握住Tony伸出的手臂下成功重新取得平衡，站直身子。  
  
「Bucky！」Steve氣急敗壞地轉身大叫準備一溜煙跑走的死黨。後者只是給了他一個鬼臉，便迅速逃進升降機離開工作間的樓層。  
  
「你確定他真的是最近記憶才恢復嗎？」Tony沒頭沒腦地開口，不待Steve回答他又拋出另一條更困難的問題。「所以，你找我什麼事？」  
  
Steve突然發現他雙手正握著Tony的手臂，但他來不及想其他有的沒的了。  
  
「是這樣的Tony我想問你明天有沒空跟我去一趟藝術館我還沒去過紐約的藝術館呢在這之後我們也許可以去再吃個飯希望你不介意」超級士兵緊張時連語速也是四倍。後悔莫及的Steve還在開始考慮用不用再說一遍的時候，一直發愣的Tony終於遲疑地開口了。  
  
「……你這是在向我提一個約會嗎？」他瞪大了本來就已經很大的褐眸，像一隻惹人憐愛的小動物般，Steve覺得他簡直可愛極了。  
  
  
「你這麼早就上來幹嘛。要是我的話我現在就會多補一腳讓他們兩個啃對方嘴唇去。」看著Jarvis貼心的現場直播，見到Tony支支吾吾一點花花公子樣子也沒有地答應了那個另類的約會，Clint很是嫌棄地朝Bucky抱怨。  
  
「我再晚一點上來眼睛就瞎了。」Bucky冷冷地回答。  
  
  
（七）  
  
 **這天原本一切都是很美好的。**  
  
  
凌晨兩點的時候他被Jarvis、Pepper以及Natasha合力之下趕出工作間，兩位女士一前一後揪起他衣領把他扔進寢室。  
  
「Jarvis你這個叛徒！」  
  
「Sir，這一切都是為您的健康以及往後幸福著想。晚安，Sir。」  
  
「Mute！」  
  
在得到最低限度七小時的睡眠後他終於可以離開房間，踏入了舒適的公共空間，不理會早上被隊長抓去晨跑的Sam以及以為很有趣於是加入晨跑行列的Clint正跟Bruce和Natasha抱怨，逕自往咖啡機走去。一杯咖啡過後，天才的頭腦終於清晰起來，Jarvis也在此時向他報告Steve在晨跑完後詢問過他的位置、並給了一個約會的確實時間希望智能管家轉達。Tony揮揮手表示知道，轉頭正好見到正瞪著面前的牛奶看的Bucky。  
  
「老冰棍二號，你這樣瞪著牛奶它也不會從杯裡消失。」不多嘴會悶死的Tony隨便說了一句話，正處於冬兵模式的Bucky立刻轉移怒瞪的目標。「要來一杯咖啡嗎？」Tony揚了揚手裡拿著的杯子。  
  
喝了一杯咖啡後意外清醒回到Bucky模式的Bucky意猶未盡地舔舔嘴唇，又倒了一杯跟著Tony下去解禁的工作間讓他修理手臂。又是一個來自不多嘴會悶死星球的Bucky趁這機會一直把老友誇得只應天上有，把Tony從頭腦到巧手從Jarvis到Dum-E都誇一番，直到Jarvis提醒兩位，紅髮女特工正在玻璃門外面雙手抱胸盯著他們看。  
  
「你還有半小時把自己收拾乾淨然後滾出去和隊長約會。」Natasha從頭到腳打量了Tony那黑色小背心和拖地長褲的打扮，看著Tony哀叫一聲匆匆離開工作間。她把注意力落到Bucky身上。「你跟他說了什麼？」  
  
「增加他的自信心，他值得跟Steve在一起。」Bucky一臉「看我多機智」的表情想要轉頭向女特工邀功，卻發現她已經和不知從哪冒出來的Clint走遠了。  
  
Bucky回頭和依依不捨的機械手道別（天曉得為什麼他會跟一隻機械手這麼要好），三步併兩步追上那對特工情侶。  
  
Tony用了十五分鐘煩惱該穿什麼衣服，是Pepper及時趕到阻止了他穿三件套西裝赴約。這位好姑娘從他衣櫃裡隨手拉出了一件休閒T-恤和褲子，便把他趕進浴室。  
  
升降機帶著Pepper和Tony來到公共空間的時候，Steve拿著背包緊張地從沙發上站起來。他就一身和上次在華盛頓逃亡時沒兩樣的打扮，簡單的T-恤再加上一件薄薄的運動外套，頭上戴著一頂便帽，再加上拿著的背包，乍看之下真像一個第一次約會的普通大學生。Tony的心臟怦怦作響，天啊，他心臟要出問題了，但明明彈片都已經拿出來了啊。  
  
下午他們去了紐約現代藝術館，Steve入迷地看著一堆藝術品、他入迷地看著Steve的側臉，不時聽著Steve激動但又怕驚動其他參觀者而壓低的聲音解說，不過鑑於在藝術館如此神聖的地方（美國隊長喜歡的地方）硬了實在是太不知所謂，加上絕對會被Steve當場甩到牆上去，Tony好不容易才忍住了任何瘋狂的衝動。  
  
去完藝術館後他們去了中央公園轉了一個圈，買了兩枝冰淇淋和Tony硬是要買的甜甜圈。途中Steve幫一班小男孩從樹上拿下皮球、解決了一位遺失手機的少女的問題。他們找到一張沒人坐的公園長椅，坐在那兒將近兩小時，點評來回經過的人的衣著打扮、猜測在冰淇淋車前排隊的人會點哪種口味的冰淇淋，直到落日的餘暉從高聳的大樓之間的縫隙中灑落他們身上。  
  
「我們該去吃晚飯了。」Steve從長椅上站起來，綻開一個笑容。Tony呆呆地看著他，點頭，跟著他並肩走去已經預訂好的小餐館。  
  
  
 **本來是多美好的一天。**  
  
  
晚飯的時候Tony開始滔滔不絕地分享他最近重啟的盔甲計劃，反而Steve開始心不在焉，似乎有話想說卻難以開口，Tony中止了他的話題。  
  
「我搞砸了是不是？」Tony平靜地問。Steve聽見這話立刻抬頭，一臉迷茫地看著他。「你真該讓我早點閉嘴，那我就不會搞砸了。」  
  
「什麼？不，沒有，我、你……對不起我在想事情我……」Steve慌慌張張地解釋，卻瞥到Tony黯淡下來的臉色，心頭一緊。「我很抱歉，Tony，我不應該分心……」  
  
可能因為Steve的表情實在太誠懇，Tony也沒說什麼就點點頭，然後低頭開始安靜地進餐。這下Steve更加難受了。  
  
不，你一定得要幹點什麼，Steve！Natasha和Bucky都不在現場，只有自己可以把這個快要搞砸的約會拯救回來！Steve急得如熱鍋上的螞蟻。  
  
「Tony。」Steve深吸一口氣，一個計劃已經在腦海裡形成。對面的褐髮大眼小鬍子再次抬頭。「我不知道快完成今天的約會才說這話會不會有點晚，不過我本來就對約會到底要幹什麼沒概念，」他倏地想起當年在Stark Expo把糖果遞給那個女孩的尷尬時刻。  
  
「我愛你，Tony。不僅僅是戰友或者是故人之子，是欣賞你、喜歡你、想讓你一直綻開在工作間做事時那種笑容的那種感情。」  
  
「呃、哇。」萬料不及會突然被美國隊長告白的Tony只是張開口發出了兩聲無意義的聲音，繼續愣愣地瞪著面前的Steve。「你剛剛就是在想這台詞嗎？」  
  
「噢，不是。我在想……我想跟你坦白一件事。」  
  
「嗯？」  
  
「呃，上次紐約之戰，你醒來後問有沒人吻了你，其實是有的。」  
  
「媽的，別告訴我是Hulk！雖然我跟Bruce關係很好！」Tony立刻倒抽一口氣，這可愛得不像是已經四十多歲的中年人的反應逗笑了其實正在緊張狀況的Steve。  
  
「不，當然不是Hulk。不然Bruce要怎樣面對你？」Steve回答，隨即收起笑容。「是我，我替你做了人工呼吸。」  
  
Tony緊抿著唇，褐眸緊盯著對方的臉看，看得Steve緊張得突然有個衝動想把面前的碟子當盾牌般甩出去。  
  
正當Steve手指已經碰到冰涼的瓷器的時候，Tony開口了。  
  
「所以，Natasha說的美國隊長自1945年以來第一個吻……是我？」  
  
「噢，她告訴你了。」Steve挫敗地抱怨了一聲。他花了好大的勁兒才把甩碟子的衝動壓下來。  
  
「她告訴了Pepper，Pepper告訴了我。但她們還在猜那幸運兒到底是誰。」Tony假裝滿不在乎的聳肩，但他泛紅的耳背已出賣一切。「嗯哼，這是我倆的一個秘密？」他眨眨漂亮的眼睛。  
  
「或許，你知道的，我們之間可以再多一個秘密。」Steve著迷的看著那雙眨啊眨的大眼，一句其實沒怎經大腦的說話衝口而出，他的手搭到Tony擱在餐桌邊的手上。  
  
小餐館吵吵鬧鬧的，但如今客人嘰嘰喳喳的談話聲交織成一個和諧的背景聲音；鵝黃色的燈光映在兩位超級英雄身上更添一點柔和，他們就彷彿就只是一個中年男子和一個將要踏出社會的大學生，沒有盔甲、沒有盾牌、沒有超級英雄。  
  
前花花公子緊張兮兮地閉上眼睛，傾前身體準備接受這個吻；來自布魯克林的小伙子也同樣把身體往前靠，給喜歡的人第一個真正意義上的親吻。  
  
  
 **多麼美好的一天。**  
  
  
  
 **原本。**  
  
  
就在他們的嘴唇只差一厘米便碰上的時候，整個餐廳的燈火突然熄滅。  
  
  
突如其來的變故讓餐廳裡的女士們不約而同地驚叫出聲。Steve眨了眨眼睛，環境突然的變暗即使是超級士兵也有幾秒無法看到任何東西，Tony不滿地睜開眼睛，望了望四周，Steve握緊他的手。比較冷靜的人們拿起自己的電話暫且充當著手電筒，臉上都蒙著一層機械的白色螢光。  
  
「電路超載？」有人大聲地問餐館的老板。這種小餐館裝潢不算新，也的確有這種可能性。然而已經第一時間拿著後備電筒去查看電路板的老板馬上回答電路沒問題。  
  
他們焦躁地等了又等，卻沒有等到了正常情況下的停電之後後備電的到來。  
  
「我想是整條街也停電了。」有些坐在窗邊的市民看到街上的商店或是霓虹燈也熄滅，七嘴八舌地發表意見，Steve和Tony跟隨部分店舖客人走出街外四處觀察。  
  
遠方的某處夜空有什麼閃了閃，那兒好像是中央車站的方向。沒過幾秒，其實可以以綠色能源獨立供電運作的復仇者大廈的燈光、包括那大大的A字標誌重新亮起來，成為了紐約現時唯一的光源。  
  
在他們之外的街區傳來了輕微的爆炸聲響，似乎是街燈爆出一點火花的緣故。還有零零星星隱隱約約的尖叫聲，警笛從遠到近的呼嘯。  
  
「整個紐約停電了。」作為綠色能源的唯一發明者和擁有者的Tony一秒下結論。  
  
「是有敵人入侵？」Steve從衣服口袋裡掏出電話以防自己有沒錯過了Natasha或是其他隊友傳來的任務短訊甚至是來電。然而電話螢幕顯示大大的「沒有訊號」，Steve只好把一片安靜的電話重新放回衣袋裡，一手緊抓住背包裡的物體的邊緣。  
  
「Jarvis？」Tony也拿出了一塊透明的卡片，據聞這個是什麼最新型號的Stark Phone，每位復仇者都配置了一個，Steve也有，但他決定先學會自己這部老爺型號按鍵式手機的運作再轉用Stark Phone。  
  
「Osborn最新的水利發電廠被切斷電源，Sir。」人工智能管家的聲音從Stark Phone裡傳出，Steve無法阻止自己投給Tony一個詫異的目光。「整個紐約的電力以及電訊網路都癱瘓。」  
  
啊，所以他電話什麼都接收不到。Steve恍然大悟。而且Tony能夠接通Jarvis也是在復仇者大廈成功以獨立供電恢復電源後。  
  
「提醒我該把Osborn的電力供應合約要過來。怎麼可能會突然被人切斷電纜？」  
  
「已建立備忘。」Jarvis回答得爽快。  
  
「Jarvis，發電廠到底發生什麼事？」Steve插嘴問。  
  
「抱歉，Captain，由於其他地方都斷電了，我無法駭進任何閉路電視得知情況。」Jarvis帶著遺憾的聲音作出回答。「但根據各種參數比較，現在停電極有可能與前幾天在時代廣場那邊的意外有關連。」  
  
「那個電人，還有蜘蛛俠。」Steve立刻記起了前幾天時代廣場出現的騷亂源頭。  
  
那位紐約市民的好鄰居、看來不過是二十出頭的孩子蜘蛛俠成功阻止了當晚意外進一步擴大。當時已經聚集在公共休息間密切觀看事態發展的復仇者見情況已控制也決定沒有出動的必要性。那個電人據報好像被Osborn集團帶回去嚴密監控，怎麼又跑出來了。  
  
「噢，那個穿著藍紅緊身衣在紐約上空飛來飛去的孩子。」Tony不以為然地哼了一聲。復仇者都知道這位真．土豪看不慣那位身穿一看就知道是廉價彈性纖維制服的小英雄那麼不要命的移動方式，總是嚷著找天一定要把那孩子抓回來復仇者大廈好好教訓一下。  
  
「嘿， Stark、Cap，你們在哪？」Stark Phone螢幕突然亮起來，是Natasha的視訊通話。  
  
「我們在上東區，有什麼緊急事情發生了？」Steve在三言兩語之間已經進入美國隊長模式。「你們可以追蹤到那個電人的去向嗎？」  
  
「我們現在可以透過Jarvis聯絡你們已是唯一的極限了。」Natasha回答，她正透過復仇者大廈偌大的落地玻璃窗緊盯著遠處的動靜。「但那個電人自帶電光我可以清楚看到他在發電廠那邊，還有蜘蛛俠。」  
  
「暫時沒有需要復仇者的地方？」  
  
「除非Thor在紐約。」  
  
那個電人前些天來勢洶洶也被蜘蛛俠三兩下便搞定，現在他們去了平民不會進入的發電廠應該也不會搞出其他大事。Steve看了看四周因為失去電力將近三分鐘而愈來愈不安的民眾。  
  
「我先安撫一下附近的民眾，等下和Tony回來。有什麼緊急事件再通知我，Nat。」  
  
「好的。」  
  
Natasha狠狠地掛斷通話，一個凌厲的眼刀往發電廠方向瞪過去。坐在沙發上的Clint和Bucky因為突然的寒氣而同時縮了一縮肩膀，然後交換了一個「你懂的」眼神。  
  
「……所以，安撫附近的民眾？」Tony把Stark Phone放回口袋裡，他隨口問了一句，在Steve打開背包拿出一直放在裡面的星盾時立刻噤聲。  
  
「怎麼了？」Steve好奇地問。  
  
「沒什麼，美國隊長沒穿制服還是美國隊長啊。」Tony聳聳肩毫不在意地表示。他自去年聖誕節把盔甲炸光光後直到最近才開始重建盔甲，但還沒完成第一件。  
  
「噢，Tony，鋼鐵俠沒有盔甲也是鋼鐵俠，你就是鋼鐵俠。」Steve誤以為Tony還在記恨當初在神盾航母上的那個「脫下盔甲你還是什麼」的問題，趕忙澄清。「Tony，你的口才比我好，我想你也可以來幫忙安撫一下受驚的民眾。」  
  
「我倒覺得你在航母上的演講比較精彩。」Tony眨眨眼。無緣親耳聽見當時的演講固然有點小失望，他都是聽Sam和Natasha後來的轉述。他看到Steve尷尬的表情決定大發慈悲地放他一馬，開始跟附近的民眾宣佈。「嘿大夥兒，我是Tony Stark──沒錯就是你們想的那個Tony Stark。看到這位金髮帥哥嗎？Steve Rogers，美國隊長。所以放心吧，有紐約兩個超級英雄在陪著你們，不用擔心。」  
  
民眾突然被告知有兩位便裝的超級英雄就在旁邊顯得有點驚訝。但作為三不五時便見到有反派來搗亂的紐約市民，他們在頭幾秒倒抽完一口氣後便再次鎮定起來，問起Steve和Tony來。  
  
「到底發生什麼事？」  
  
「有外星人入侵？」  
  
「不，沒有。是前幾天那位電人，蜘蛛俠已經前往解決了。請大家保持冷靜，待在原地，幫助有需要的人。」Steve代表回答。  
  
「供電什麼時候恢復啊？」  
  
「為什麼你們不去幫忙啊？盔甲嗖一聲就可以趕去幫忙了吧？」  
  
「由於電力和通訊都中斷了我們並不比你們知道得多。如果情況有變的話我們會儘快趕去協助蜘蛛俠，其他成員也正在待機隨時可以出動。」  
  
Steve和Tony在確認這條街的民眾終於肯聽他們說話不再抱怨和耐心等待後決定走到另一條街。另一條街由於是大馬路所以不少車子都隨便地停在路中心，途人爭相走避以免被電纜爆出的火花濺到。  
  
「突然停電應該很多摩天大廈發生升降機故障，希望他們有把電掣先關上，要不然恢復供電那下就糟糕了。」Tony嘟嚷了一聲。  
  
「嗯，我想他們都會比我這個老冰棍懂──」Steve的話音未落，遠方傳來了一聲悶響。他們還沒想到發生什麼事，附近的街燈、店舖的霓虹燈，還有其他高樓大廈的燈重新亮起來。不少人都因為不適應突如其來的光亮而瞇起了眼睛。「噢，太好了。」  
  
街上的所有人不是鬆了一口氣便是歡呼拍掌、擁抱身邊的人。Steve回頭朝Tony笑了一笑。  
  
「似乎也不需要我們了？回去吧？」美國隊長把盾牌重新塞回背包裡，好像又變回了一個平凡的大學生。  
  
「嗯哼。」Tony點點頭。  
  
他們悄悄地從人群中離開了，往家的方向走去。誰也沒留意到他們暗中牽著彼此的手。  
  
「歡迎回來，Sir、Captain。」他們踏入復仇者大廈那部屬於復仇者內部人員、直通頂層復仇者生活區域的升降機時，人工智能管家向兩位表達了歡迎。  
  
「晚上好，Jarvis。」  
  
「真是漫長的一天，Jarvis。」Tony伸了個懶腰，「其他人呢？」  
  
「他們在供電恢復後便回房間休息了。」  
  
「真早。」現在才不過九點，復仇者們不是擁有良好作息的傢伙們，居然在這時候便回自己房間了？不尋常！  
  
「根據Ms Romanoff的說法，他們並不太想在公共區域那兒被您們閃瞎。」  
  
「……」  
  
「Jarvis，復仇者警報，要他們立刻到公共區域。我們就閃給他們看。」  
  
「不！Tony。」  
  
「我不認為這是一個好主意，Sir。執行這個舉動導致Mr. Banner Hulk化的可能性為69%、Ms Romanoff對您使用剪刀腳的可能性為88%、Mr. Barnes使用機械金屬手臂大肆破壞的可能性為76%。」  
  
「……」  
  
「誰把你造到會冷嘲熱諷的？」  
  
「一直都是您，Sir──升降機已到達公共區域。」Jarvis善意地提醒他們，升降機門叮一聲打開。  
  
公共區域的確如Jarvis所說般並沒有人，連燈光也早已經調暗。  
  
「噢，那麼先送Cap回房間，我再去工作室搗弄一點東西──」  
  
「那樣的話你會到早上才休息，Tony。今天一整天在外面你需要休息。」Steve微笑中帶點不容反抗的堅定，他抬頭（是的，他當然覺得即使對著Jarvis說話也該面對著攝錄鏡頭說）向Jarvis下令。「我們去Tony的臥室那層就好。」  
  
「對不起Captain，只有最高權限的人才可以直達Sir的臥室那層。」  
  
「哦，那麼──」  
  
「Jarvis，給Cap最高權限。」  
  
「噢，Tony，你用不著──」  
  
「處理完畢，升降機現正前往Sir的臥室。」Jarvis輕快地說，而Steve正一邊為自己能得到最高權限而雀躍又感動中，一邊又不太好意思地支支吾吾表達感謝。  
  
Tony勾起一個微笑，抬起胳膊試探地把手放到Steve的手臂上。  
  
「我只給我能信任和喜歡的人最高權限，Cap。」Tony的笑容突然減弱幾分，「我……可能沒有你想像中那麼好，但是我會努力──」  
  
「叫我Steve。」Steve一手拉過Tony的腰把他圈在自己的懷中，「你就是一個美好的存在，你是我遇見過最好的人。」  
  
「Steve……」Tony撲上了Steve的嘴唇，把他拉到一個熱吻之中。  
  
  
「夠了，Jarvis，謝謝你。」  
  
「舉手之勞，Ms Romanoff。」管家優雅地回應，它把攝錄畫面關上，面板重新變回透明緩緩往上升收好。  
  
「──嘿我還沒看夠呢──嗷！」Clint的抗議還沒說完便被Natasha敲了一下頭。  
  
Bucky對此冷笑一聲，Clint不滿地瞪了他一眼。  
  
「所以……可喜可賀啊。」房間裡除Natasha外唯一的正常人Bruce托了托鼻樑上的眼鏡，簡短地說出一個感想。  
  
「的確。」Natasha雙手抱胸表示認同。  
  
「我實在是……天啦……我太感動了。」Pepper拭了拭眼角喜悅的淚水。  
  
四位好隊友自恢復供電後一直擠在Clint友情借出（或者可能是被紅髮女特工威迫的）的房間裡等待外出約會的隊友回來便第一時間透過監視攝錄機的畫面觀察，不在場的Pepper Potts是透過線上視頻同步直播觀看的。在Tony說到要復仇者集合來閃瞎他們、Jarvis出聲阻止時大家都對著螢幕點頭十分認同；然後確認他們親上後也就覺得功成身退、再往後的發展說不定同樣導致博士Hulk化、冬兵機械手臂作出任何破壞，便停止了觀察。  
  
「所以……第一個對象成功了。」Natasha用自己最能表達到「榮幸」的聲音作出宣佈。Clint嚷著我的媳婦兒好厲害哦大獻殷勤地為她搥肩。「……你需要我介紹對象嗎？有心儀的人麼？」紅髮前特工突然轉頭望著Bucky。  
  
「……」萬料不及自己突然被問話而且被當成第二個目標的Bucky一開始完全沒反應過來。但嘴巴已經先於大腦運行的速度爆出一個答覆，「呃，你？」  
  
「去你的！Nat是我的！」Clint Barton一拳打在Bucky的臉上。  
  
被人突然襲擊的Bucky也毫不留情地切換至冬兵模式，也回了對方一拳。  
  
嚴格來說作為目前混亂情況的疑兇早已經繞過不能受到刺激的善良好博士的手臂迅速離開房間。他們背後的房門立刻關上，Jarvis還善意地鎖上門以免裡面互毆的人眼見目標不見了衝到走廊來、繼而把Hulk嚇出來。  
  
「這樣好嗎？」果然是善良的博士，Bruce還是帶點擔心地回頭看了看繼續傳出扭打聲的房間。  
  
「反正那是Clint的房間。」Natasha聳聳肩，放開了博士和他道了一聲晚安。「我會在搞出人命之前制止他們，你可以放心，博士，祝你晚安。」  
  
她目送博士踏進升降機回到自己的樓層，隨即轉身回到與Clint同屬一層的閨房。  
  
也許她該跟Pepper討論一下約會介紹所擴展業務的可能性。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin.


End file.
